Fiel amigo
by Doof-fan
Summary: Diogee siempre ha sido el compañero fiel de Milo Murphy a pesar de su mala suerte. Llegó a casa un día en que aquél pequeño niño solitario pero optimista se apareció con su familia en el refugio de la ciudad en busca de una buena compañía.


**Sé que la serie tiene al momento de publicar esto tan solo 10 capítulos por lo que esto es absolutamente especulación y en cualquier momento puede ser desmentido por la serie. Simplemente es mi versión de como Milo obtuvo a Diogee y algunas cosas que escribí podrían no tener nada que ver con la versión oficial cuando empiecen a revelarnos más de los personajes. Esto fue una idea espontanea y no creo que escriba constantemente del show (PnF siguen siendo los n°1 para mi xD) pero tal vez haga algunos One-shot a medida que vayan saliendo más cosas n.n**

 ** _Milo Murphy's Law le pertenece a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_**

* * *

 _Fiel amigo_

* * *

El refugio de mascotas de la ciudad estaba algo alejado de su hogar. Esto no sonaría como un inconveniente muy grande para una familia que poseía un auto, pero tratándose de los Murphy, cualquier cosa que hicieran, por más cotidiana que fuese, estaba en riesgo constante debido a la extraña condición que tenían los varones de la familia. Un caso extremo de mala suerte genética que se pasaba de generación en generación que provocaba accidentes imprevistos a donde quiera que fuesen. Afortunadamente, los antepasados del padre y su hijo habían desarrollado una vasta serie de estrategias para paliar los efectos de la "Ley de Murphy" a través de la experiencia y estas se traspasaban a la siguiente generación. Afortunadamente el pequeño Milo siempre había sido educado por sus padres para tener dentro de su bolso todo lo necesario para sobrevivir el día a día e intentar ser lo más precavido posible dentro de lo que se podía.

El problema era que rápidamente las personas que estaban alrededor de Milo y su familia tenían la tendencia de alejarse lo más posible. Nunca les habían tratado mal por suerte, pero preferían mantenerse fuera de la "zona de peligro" por su propia seguridad. Por lo mismo, ellos solían ser una familia muy unida que se apoyaba entre si y siempre le inculcaron a sus dos hijos el valor del optimismo y ver lo bueno de la vida ya que ellos mismos tendrían que cuidarse y aprender a valerse solos algún día.

De todas maneras, a ambos padres les preocupaba el futuro de su hijo menor. Sara, la mayor, prefería pasar la tarde con largas maratones de una serie llamada Los expedientes del Dr. Zone pero no tenía mayores dificultades más que lidiar con la suerte de su hermano, en cambio el pequeño desde que había ingresado al jardín infantil había sido bastante solitario ya que tanto los niños como los tutores tenían miedo de acercarse largos ratos a él, ya que ya había protagonizado algunos accidentes. A pesar de esto, Milo siempre sonreía y trataba a todos con educación, esperando que llegara el momento adecuado hasta que alguien quisiera ser su amigo, o compañero de aventuras como prefería pensar él. Fue durante un fin de semana que observaron que Milo y Sara estaban jugando juntos y se les había ocurrido una idea.

La mayor tenía una moderada colección de figuras del Dr. Zone y compañía que compartía con su hermano. Ella de alguna forma esperaba hacerlo fan de forma indirecta, por lo que casi todos sus juegos giraban en torno a la serie. A Milo le gustaba tomar el papel del "Simio del tiempo" y dejar que Sara fuera la protagonista y guiara la historia. Cuando su madre le había sugerido ser quién dirigiera al menos una vez, Milo había respondido que le gustaba elegir el papel del acompañante ya que debía ser agradable tener un animal (o criatura) que fuese a cualquier parte con su dueño o amigo por lo que le gustaba tomar ese papel para dar esa satisfacción. Fue en ese momento en el que los progenitores tuvieron una pequeña charla en la noche y decidieron darle la opción a Milo de adoptar un perro. Sabían que sería bueno para él y le ayudaría a lidiar con sus problemas.

Cuando ingresaron al interior del refugio, llenaron un formulario donde se comprometían a cuidar del animal y darle las atenciones necesarias. Los del recinto estaban muy escépticos de darle a la familia Murphy la posibilidad de adoptar, pero la amabilidad característica de ellos les había hecho ganar la confianza suficiente para que les dejaran intentarlo. Abrieron una puerta y dejaron pasar al niño a ver a los perros y llevarse al que conectara mejor con él.

Los caninos estaban en un patio corriendo o jugando entre si, parecían no haberse percatado de la presencia de Milo en el lugar, hasta que un perro café y de gran tamaño se había acercado a olfatearlo movido por la curiosidad. Casi de inmediato, el perro aulló ligeramente y corrió a esconderse detrás de un canil mientras temblaba y no le quitaba de encima los ojos al niño. Los otros perros habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y también observaban a Milo fijamente y rápidamente se escondieron o temblaban asustados sin importar su tamaño. Los animales eran mucho mejor que los humanos para detectar y huir de los potenciales peligros y Milo Murphy era un peligro constante.

El pequeño niño, dentro de su inocencia, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba. Pensó que tal vez había causado una mala impresión, por lo que se acercó a cada uno de los perros con calma y lentitud mientras les llamaba para que entraran en confianza. Lamentablemente sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que todos y cada uno de los animales se alejaba al rato y se escondía en algún lugar. Milo apelaba a su optimismo y pensaba que ya habría uno que se le acercara y que solamente se trataba de que los perros eran tímidos y no estaban acostumbrados a las visitas por lo que necesitaban su tiempo. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió una gran nariz olfateando su mochila.

Se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con un pequeño perro regordete de color amarillo y café. Tenía una gran nariz y patas cortas, y no le quitaba la vista de encima, solo que este perro si tenía intenciones de acercarse al niño. Milo comprendió rápidamente que era lo que pasaba y sacó un sándwich de su bolso y se lo entregó al perro, el cual aceptó gustoso el alimento. Siempre tenía uno de repuesto porque perder su almuerzo era algo cotidiano en su vida, por lo que sacó un segundo y se sentó en el pasto para comer con su nuevo amigo.

Rápidamente el perro se había terminado de zampar la comida y se le había lanzado encima con la intención de olfatear el segundo sándwich. Milo decidió darle la mitad de todas maneras hasta que el animal se había echado en su regazo y había empezado a tomar una siesta. Algo en su interior le decía que aquél era el perro indicado.

Lo llevó al interior del refugio en sus brazos mientras anunciaba que ya había hecho su elección. Sus padres estaban preocupados por la tardanza y creían que algo le había pasado al niño, pero se aliviaron al ver que estaba sano y salvo. La cuidadora estaba algo recelosa de la elección que había hecho y advirtió que ese perro tenía mala fama de escaparse de su hogar constantemente, pero la familia insistió en que la elección de Milo había sido la correcta. Llenaron los formularios restantes y se llevaron la ficha del canino donde indicaba las vacunas correspondientes y otros datos de relevancia.

El niño y su perro corrieron para subir al auto y regresar al nuevo hogar de este, donde le estaba esperando una mullida cama para echarse y sobre todo una maravillosa familia que lo quería. Entre ambos hubo una conexión especial, y en el interior sentía que ese pequeño perro se convertiría de alguna forma en uno de sus más fieles compañeros. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mascota le ayudaría a salir de cientos de embrollos y que sería su más importante compañía hasta el día que había ingresado a la escuela y consiguiera al fin su primera amistad humana. Simplemente Diogee era en definitiva un perro especial y de alguna manera siempre sabía dónde se encontraba Milo Murphy. Tal vez era el mismo amor incondicional que lo había llevado a acercarse a él en primer lugar, lo que siempre le guiaba para hallar el paradero de su amado dueño.

* * *

 ** _Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan c:_**


End file.
